


Big Edd

by Silent_Soul_Ken



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Ball Growth, Breast Growth, Cum Inflation, F/M, Growth, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Muscle, Muscle Growth, body growth, excessive cum, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken
Summary: Part 1 of a series of stories involving Growth, Hyper sizes, and romance! When Edd develops a formula to cause growth it causes him to develop new feelings and with girls around him he'll have to struggle with new emotions especially involving Marie Kanker.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Marie Kanker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Big Edd

Big Edd  
Written by Silent Soul Ken  
Summary: In Highschool Edd has been working on a formula that will cause his growth hormones to activate again but this change makes him a prime target for several girls who also end up growing along with him.

Edd was in his room, before him was his table where he had various chemicals, and organs. The brainy boy was currently conducting an experiment that could be written in history. He was developing an experimental formula that could cause a person to reactivate their growth hormones and achieve further growth and development. If it worked he could end up as a very big individual, literally and figuratively at the precarious age of 18 years old to boot.

He frowned, “I just hope this works,” he said to himself. He checked his setup, his calculations and made sure that nothing was out of order. Hesitantly confident that he would succeed he raised a hand to the gas nozzle, “Here goes everything,” he said and turned it to full power.

A beaker filled with a sickly yellow chemical began to bubble and froth before entering a tube flowing along it. As it did several other beakers began to bubble as well. To the right a small test tube with the words 'growth hormones' on it began to slowly drain out pressure pulling the liquid out. Ever watchful he made sure everything was going down the right tubes. He was pleased to see it was all flowing properly. He then turned to the final beaker that would contain the final mixture.

He watched the fluids converge in several beakers before being mixed into two large ones, then they began their final push toward the last beaker that would contain the final concoction. The liquid poured out cooled by the pad the final beaker was on which emitted a chill just enough to cool it off but not enough to cause a rapid change that would break the beaker. He waited till it was all out then he grabbed the beaker and held it up to examine it. He poured out some of the formula into a glass cup and put the rest into his hidden fridge and activated the locking mechanism, a triple locking system to stop anyone from getting it, should this work he’d better keep it from Eddy’s grubby hands.

He returned to his formula and held it up, “One bold step forward.” He said and drank it down. It was bitter, but he was used to the taste after all bitter medicine was just that; bitter. He looked at his body but there didn’t seem to be an immediate growth though realistically such a thing wouldn’t happen, if it worked at all, "Hmmm perhaps it'll take a while." he said, he looked at the clock, it was 9:46 PM. "I better go to sleep tomorrow is school." he stretched briefly then grabbing the items that needed cleaning and heading to the kitchen to wash it all off. When he was done he set them back exactly where they belonged and shut the case and changed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed closing his eyes for sleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

Edd woke up feeling like he was stuffed in clothes too small. He pushed himself up and the sound of ripping made him pause. He raised his arm to his face and saw the thicker and slightly muscular arm. He was loathed to do it but he had to see himself. He pushed himself up and his clothes ripped off his body. He walked to his mirror and saw a slightly more muscular, and more hung, Edd. He had the build of the average person now, but his dick and balls were anything but average. His cock was now a solid 10 inches flaccid and he could only speculate how long erect. His balls were both the size of pomegranates and probably just as full of cum. He imagined the girls fawning over him until Marie Kanker popped into his mind and that killed any excitement he had. _'If anything she'll probably be chasing me everywhere but I think I have the strength to repel her now... not that she's not ugly or anything.'_ and even if he hated that treacherous thought it was true, snapping out of his musings he looked at his clock and saw it was 7:00 "Oh dear! I'm going to be late!" and he went to his closet grabbing some clothes he had prepared and went downstairs grabbing the breakfast left by his ever busy parents and was out the door and heading for the bus that had just pulled up.

As he walked up some of the kids looked at him, briefly then looked back down… but one kept her eyes on him. Marie Kanker, she knew Edd long enough to see the difference, mainly in how he walked. He wore the same overly thick clothes but noticed they seemed slightly more tighter fitting than before it caused his movements to be more… stiffer than usual. She would follow him to discover the differences for sure.

The day progressed quite simply for Edd, there wasn’t gym class today… but all throughout the day he felt his body growing slowly but surely his clothes tightening new desires filling his mind as his dick and balls were stirred up by their growth. He glanced at Nazz, all throughout the day his mind, normally so business-like and focused, was wondering about thinking of things he never normally thought about. “Dou… Double D? Double D!?” he was brought out of his musings to see Eddy looking at him.

Edd coughed, “Uh yes Eddy?” he asked.

Eddy was looking at him closely, “Something’s different about you.” he said, “You look… taller?” he guessed, despite Eddy’s generally blockheadedness he could, on occasion, be very observant.

Edd smiled, “Maybe I’m just going through a delayed Growth Spurt.” he said.

Eddy gave a suspicious ‘Hmmm’ then he shrugged, “I guess.” and he walked away.

Edd sighed with relief as he stood up to head for the bus home, the ride back was rather uneventful… at least as long as you considered the fact that his clothes were so tight now he was sure the slightest movement would cause them to rip instantly. He was very careful with how he sat on the bus. When the bus stopped in the cul-de-sac he got out, and told his friends, “Hey guys I’m not feeling too well I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” Without waiting for their replies as he dashed home; his clothes so uncomfortable he felt like tearing them off. In fact as soon as he was in his room he did just that, he grabbed his dress shirt and pulled it off buttons popping off and the shirt ripping to mangled pieces. His pants met the same fate till he was standing with just his bulging underwear on which was wet from the copious amount of pre-cum. “What’s going on? How can this be?” he said, confused, “Why am I suddenly… so primal?” he was aghast with the dripping lump.

He had never masturbated before; it was crude, undignified and downright dirty… but his penis was straining to be free. He swallowed and bravely entered uncharted territory, he grabbed his underwear and pulled them down wincing as his cock dragged with it before springing up. Sending clear but sticky pre-cum flying he looked at his dick and knew it was currently 16 inches long, quite a considerable increase as he had predicted his original erect size was around 6 inches long.

He grabbed his dick, “The formula is working… even now!” he realized, “I must’ve put in too much growth hormones.” he deduced. He knew about masturbating, he had seen Eddy do it a few times, not on purpose his friend was hell of a horndog. He hesitated then began to pump his length quietly, at first it felt weird but as he kept doing it and it got harder he felt more… motivated it wasn’t long before he was jerking it off hard. He felt it, his heart starting to beat and his body getting hot, he pumped it faster and faster and on his mind the image of Marie Kanker and Nazz appeared. He bit his lip as he began to imagine them in front of him, mouths open waiting for his seed. He wasn’t aware that outside his window, watching him via a ladder was Marie Kanker.

Ever since she saw Edd in school she had to see what was going on, nobody was more intune with his body and habits than her. Despite her seemingly overeagerness to make him her boyfriend no matter what she knew the benefits of watching from a distance. She knew something was different about him and she was seeing it. He had never been so hunky before, and his cock was so huge now! She always assumed he had been hung but this was beyond anything she had imagined. She watched as he began to buck thrusting his hips up as he neared orgasm.

Edd never felt like this before, he felt a desire growing inside of him, he wanted to take this dick of his and ram it into a girl! _‘Such a… primitive reaction and yet… I want to do it so badly!’_ he mentally moaned and then he bit his lips, his body jerking up as he orgasmed. Thick and copious amounts of jizz shooting out all over most of it splashing onto his body while some got on the floor and his desk. When it was over he panted and laid back down exhausted by this. Outside Marie gasped as she was leaning against his window having just orgasmed herself, she looked at his huge hunky body and licked her lips like a cat having caught it’s prey. Gathering herself she went down the ladder to go home with a plan in mind.

**-The Following Day-**

Edd found it hard to look at girls today, whenever he did he felt that same reaction he had felt last night. He had hoped that it wouldn’t bother him but he had been so wrong it wasn’t funny, he had to keep his face glued to his books all day and only bothered looking up when the teacher needed a question answered. As he stared at his book he was well aware he was being watched by all the girls he felt the intense gaze of the Kanker sisters, especially Marie. How couldn’t they, he had grown even larger, his muscles were now developing a toned look and while he didn’t have a bodybuilder physique his muscles were big enough that even his largest clothes were tight on his body. He would have to dig into his funds to get better clothes.

He heard the bell ringing signaling lunch, he gathered his books, put them in his backpack and got up to find someplace private. He walked out of the classroom so quickly that nearly the whole class didn’t realize he was gone. Save for one who had already put her own books away to pursue him. Edd walked toward the schools boiler room, he knew where it was and had often gone there when he needed some time to himself away from Eddy’s stupid crazy schemes. He walked down the hall then made a right toward the stairs. He went down them till he came to the dark underbelly of school looking more like the dungeon of some castle. It was then he felt it someone tackling him from behind. His hands went up and he caught himself before his face slammed into the floor. He felt it, then a female body rubbing their breasts and hip into his. “G-Get off me this instant!” he squealed.

He then heard the purr in his ear, “Hey Double-D…” he knew that voice, it was none other than blue-haired Marie Kanker!

He felt annoyed more than afraid now, “Release me Marie!” he growled.

She slid off his body and watched as he stood up and turned to face her “C’mon Double-D you can’t deny you don’t want this.” she purred, grabbing her modest breasts and hefting them up arousingly.

If he was honest he couldn’t resist that, he wanted to succumb to the baser instincts and just do her right then and there but he still had enough of his mind to say, “Really? Why do you even like me?” he growled, “I’ve had to deal with you and your sisters for a few years do you even know why you want me as a boyfriend?” he asked.

She seemed shocked at this, pausing as his words tried to take hold for a long second, before she shook them off and growled, “Does it really matter you dweeb! I like you and that should be enough!” she jumped to tackle him again but this time he was ready and he raised up both hands to grab hers. Her eye widened in surprise as he then twirled around slamming her into the wall backfirst. He leaned in close glaring at her, she squirmed under his scrutinizing glare.

He glared at her, unaware that his close proximity would cause her to change, “You don’t like me, you just got a crush from whatever stupid idiotic reason you made. Do you even know why you had a crush on me!?” she opened her mouth to rebuke “DO YOU!?” He shouted angrily.

She opened her mouth to answer again and she thought about but the more she thought about it the more unsure she became, _‘Why did I have a crush on him? I… don’t even remember anymore? How can that be? It’s only been like… 4 years since I’ve met him… wait has it? I… I know Double-D from much longer.’_ When he saw the fire leave her he dropped her then grabbed his stuff and went to the boiler room to work off the sexual tension in him, Marie slid to the ground trying to remember why she felt the way she felt… or rather if she truly knew what she felt was real.

**-Later that Night-**

Marie sat on her bed in the room she shared with her sisters staring up at the bunk above her trying to figure out what exactly she really felt. May and Lee were arguing over who was cooking dinner. To her it seemed petty compared to the question bouncing around in her brain like a pinball, _‘Why do I like Edd?’_ she sat there staring at the floor not sure what to do.

“‘EY!” she looked up to see Lee staring at her, “What’s up with you? What you want for dinna?” she demanded.

Marie just shrugged, mumbling “I don’t care…” Lee looked at her sister before going to May to give the order.

She came back to Marie and sat next to her, “What’s going wit’ you?” she asked.

Marie looked at her sister, “Do you know why we like the Ed’s?” came the response.

Lee sat there then she raised her head up to the ceiling, “Ya know… I… ferget,” she said honestly, there was a minute long pause, “But I get the feeling it had something to do with us as kids.” she said. She turned back to her sister, “Why you’re date with Double-D not go well?” she asked.

Marie looked down, “I… don’t remember why I like him or _if_ I really like him, I feel like I’ve been chasing him for so long I might not even really **like** **him** you know?” she said somberly.

Lee shrugged “I think it’s enough that I like Eddy though if you don’t want Edd…” she trailed off hoping to rile her sister but Marie just stared at the floor, she shrugged, “Whateva, MAY!” she shouted and got up to demand why dinner wasn’t read yet. Marie just scooted onto her bed and laid down not feeling hungry.

**-Edd’s Room-**

Edd looked at his dick which was bigger than it had been in school, bizarre considering he spent a good minute ejaculating into a bucket causing it to overflow and for him to spend 5 minutes cleaning up. But it wasn’t just his dick his balls were bigger too, he had taken measurements to record his progress. Yesterday he had gone from his measly 6 inch long and 1.5 inch thick dick when erect to a whopping 12 inches long and 2 inches thick dick. His balls had gone from 2 inches in diameter to 4 inches in diameter. Also he had grown taller by 4 inches and his muscle mass had nearly doubled in size. This morning he had grown to 18 inches long and 3 inches for his dick when erect while his balls had swelled up to 6 inches in diameter. But now he stared at his throbbing length, he held up the measuring tape and measured, “21 inches in length!” he said, and began measuring for thickness “Hmm 3.5 in thickness,” next came his balls which were harder to measure. After some working he got his measurement, “8 inches in diameter? This is getting out of hand… I’ll have to take off school to get new clothes… or… I could use my father’s clothes.” he was hesitant but there was no other way Saturday was the day after tomorrow he’d have plenty of time then… He swallowed then went to his parents bedroom.

**-Marie Kanker-**

_Marie woke up from her bed and stood up, only to find a muscular bring standing in the corner; it had the same body Edd had! Without hesitating, she walked up to him and touched his body, feeling aroused just by doing so. “If only I had a body like him…” she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, which belonged to the same muscular figure. She then looked up to this face… and it wasn’t Edd’s! It was some stranger, a person she had never seen before! She tried to step back but the hand tightened its grip. Then a voice spoke an utterly alien voice “What’s wrong? I thought you loved me with this body! Am I still not good enough for you?” it spoke the voice echoing in her ears._

_She struggled, “Let go! I… ungh! Want… mmph! Edd!!” she shouted._

_Another hand on her other shoulder, “Why? You don’t actually like him do you!” it growled._ _She staggered at that statement, immediately looking away while biting her lip._

_“I… I…” she then felt the strength of the hands grabbing her increasing, she looked to see the figure was growing. “L-Let me go!” she squeaked fearfully, “H-help… Help!” She cried out as the figure was slowly pushing her into the ground with their weight, “Someone help me!” she kept crying out for help._

Marie felt her body being shook, “...arie MARIE!” she opened her eyes gasping her body covered in sweat. She looked to see Lee had her hands on her shoulders, “You ok?” she asked.

Marie blinked then she grabbed her head, “Sorry just… a bad dream…” she said, she didn’t know why but her top felt… slightly tight. She brushed her sister off and laid back down to sleep.

**-The Following Day-**

Edd walked up to the school bus wearing his father’s clothes which were now oddly snug. He had grown again yet again. Now he was standing at 6’3’’ tall, his cock had grown by another 4 inches in length thankfully none in girth. His testicles however had grown by 3 inches and were starting to get heavy. They were heavy due to the fact he hadn’t orgasmed last night. He hadn't worked out a way to get rid of his seed without his parent’s catching on, it was amazing how in just 2 days he had started producing more seed than was humanly possible. He hoped this little growth spurt from his formula would wear off soon. He got into the bus and ignored Eddy who stared at him suspiciously, Edd found an empty seat and sat down and looked out the window as the bus began to drive off. The bus didn’t drive long till it reached the trailer park where the Kankers lived. He watched on as they swaggered toward the bus and noticed that Marie wasn’t with them. He blinked in surprise and as they walked on he looked at the two sisters who didn’t seem interested in him.

He felt… a sudden thought entered his mind, _‘Is she ok?’_ he blinked then he shook his head to dislodge the thought, “Never did I think I would find the day I would worry about Marie Kanker of all people.” he mumbled under his breath as the bus began to drive away.

But that wouldn’t be the end of it, all throughout school he worried over her. His mind wondered if it was his fault, if he had hurt her somehow… or if she had just gotten sick and was ill with some unknown disease, he even had a moment of _‘Maybe I’m the only one who can cure her?’_ he wanted to blame these thoughts on his new libido and body… but during lunch he sat down and seriously thought of it. When he thought about it Marie wasn’t unattractive, however her rather… ‘It’s my way or the highway’ attitude to have him be her girlfriend at any cost was what turned him away. That and her constant screaming over her sister. But she wasn’t ugly… he remembered a while back when Eddy forced him to be nice to the Kankers, and he was surprised by how off guard they were of that attitude. He pushed on being more flirtatious and for once they had no idea what to do, they were scared and put off by his aggressive moves, the positions were reversed and he found that when it had been… all three were quite attractive.

But that wasn’t the first time, no he knew the Kankers from a LONG time ago something that Ed and Eddy had forgotten. He smiled a bit as he recalled the memory of when the three of them had first met the Kankers.

He and his best friends had been 7 years old when one day the Kankers had moved in, their parents were running from gambling debts and tried to use the cul-de-sac as a getaway. But they were poor so when the three sisters had arrived the kids made fun of them. Mocking them for their dirty clothes, their messy hair, and their overall lack of confidence. Yes indeed surprisingly back then the sisters had been much more meek and timid. Though Lee was, on occasion, willing to fight back however she usually went overboard and it caused the schools principal to contact their parents. The three sisters looked rather the same as they did grown up, save the fact that May and Marie had their hair so long they covered their faces. So for several months they had to suffer being made fun of and mocked. Double-D at the time wanted to help but Eddy didn’t care; he only wanted money for jawbreakers and Ed was too busy with his comics, and protecting Sarah. In the end the young genius had to bow out… but one day, one fateful day their lives changed forever.

Eddy had, as usual, devised a scheme Rolf had brought his animals for show and tell and while the teachers refused Eddy though asked Rolf to do ‘show and tell’ during freetime. His real goal was to set up a makeshift petting zoo. It worked ok till Rolf found out what Eddy was really doing, and sent his cow, Beatrice, on a rampage. Eddy in an attempt to get things under control grabbed the cow by its tail, a truly idiotic decision. The cow quite literally fuming with rage began to run around every dragging Eddy around Ed had grabbed the cow but wasn’t strong enough to told and he was also dragged along. Edd however had been watching the Kankers getting bullied by older students. That was when he heard the wild clanging of bells turning he had seen Eddy covered in mud and feathers, Ed screaming his head off screaming some nonsense of the Toxic Avenger saving him. Edd did the only thing he could think of doing he fell to his knees and curled up into a ball.

Beatrice ran over him when Eddy’s foot snagged on his collar for a brief second Edd saw light from a dark tunnel and the next he was covered in mud and feathers. However no sooner had this happened when the principal came out and told Rolf to stop or he would be expelled. Rolf, fearing his mother’s anger, stopped his cow mid-rampage. The Eds were catapulted off and slammed straight into the kids ending up sliding into even a bigger puddle of mud. Of course Eddy was mad but upon seeing the bullies covered in mud and feathers he laughed like a loon and shouted, “Hey look you guy’s are even dirtier than the Kankers, ba ha ha ha, it’s worth getting covered in mud to see you losers also caked in it!” The children who had managed to avoid the rampage also began to laugh thoroughly humiliating those kids. Edd of course not one to draw attention snuck away.

The following day he was back in school Eddy and Ed along with the bullies and Rolf got weekend detention. He turned and saw Marie Kanker she was blushing and looked embarrassed “Ummmm…” she began, she wrung her hands over and over nervously. Edd wasn’t the most patient person in his current mood, so he was about to leave when she spoke, “Y-Your name is Edd right? B-But people call you Double D?” she said.

Edd was confused but curious, “Yes and yes how may I help you? he said _‘Why is she approaching me now? She avoided me like the plague before now? Is this because of yesterday? No that makes no sense I didn’t do anything!’_ he looked at her and noticed she was watching him, or… at least he thought she was he couldn’t see her eyes.

Her face was so red she looked like a baby tomato, “Th-The thing is… I wanted to get to know you better.” she said.

Edd smiled, “While that will be delightful can it wait till after class?” he asked.

Marie looked at him, “Y-Yeah that’s ok.” she said.

The bell then rang and the two went to class their thoughts distracted by each other. When the lunch bell rang the Edd was sitting with his friends eating a PB&J sandwich when suddenly they heard a throat clearing. Marie was there with her sisters, “Um…” Lee said, “Mind if… we sit here?” she asked.

Eddy looked at his friends then he smiled and Edd could quite literally see the cogs turning in his best friend's head, “Suuuure park a seat.” he said scooting over. Ed was busy munching and Double-D gestured politely, Lee sat next to Eddy, May Ed, and Marie Double-D. Eddy was the first to start, “Soooo what can we do for some cute girls like you?” he asked.

All three blushed at that, “Um… we uh… wanted to thank youse.’” he said.

Ed looked up, “Fof whuf?” he said through a mouth full of bread.

Double-D sighed, “He said ‘For what?’” he clarified.

Marie blushed, “F-For getting those bullies.” she said.

Edd was silent then he shook his head chuckling softly, “Honestly it was all-” he began when suddenly Eddy interrupted the talk.

He smirked and thrust his chest forward, proudly, “Completely intentional!” he said.

It was that moment that Edd gave Eddy a glare so furious that it could’ve forced a match to relight itself. He then stood up and walked to Eddy, “Eddy mind if I have a word?” he asked.

Eddy smiled, “Later babe,” he said and he walked with Edd. Both so preoccupied with their thoughts that they didn’t notice the other kids watching them till they left the lunchroom. “What’s up Dou-”

“YOU IMBECILE!” shouted the normally even tempered boy. Spit flying from his mouth and blowing his head back with such force that his cheeks were inflated with air for a brief second. Edd was panting so hard his chest was rapidly inflating and deflating, “Eddy don’t you dare tell this was on purpose for the base need of satisfying your juvenile desires!” he said.

Eddy shook his face of spit, “Double-D chill out,” he walked up to his friend, and draped his arm over Double-D’s shoulders, “Look we tell them we did it on purpose and we get girlfriends for life! We can brag about it to everybody!” he said.

Edd frowned, “I-I don't know Eddy wh-what about our parents what would we do if we’re having relations with a girl an-and what about their parents!? I heard they got big guns!” he said nervously.

Eddy just scoffed, “Pch, they’ll just think we’re playing around!” he said simply. Edd was thinking trying to find a way to avoid this but Eddy as usual decided things **_without_ ** consulting him, “Alright I’ll take the Lee girl I think she’ll look nice without all that hair covering their eyes.” he said and he walked back into the lunch room which had fallen silent to hear the conversation admittedly though the only bit they heard was Edd yelling at Eddy.

After that Eddy had bragged about how he used the Petting Zoo as a set up to get back at the bullies. Ed didn’t confirm or deny it and Double-D was too ashamed to say anything. It got worse when Eddy told them they should toughen up a bit if they wanted to be their girlfriends. With that their fates were sealed. The Kanker sisters became aggressive and within a few months the strongest kids in the school, not even the principal dared to reprimand them. That was also when they started trying to force the Ed’s into becoming their boyfriends. Once again a fine mess concocted by Eddy. It was times like that that made Edd want to cut all ties with Eddy but they were best friends it was hard to do so.

So for all those years the Kankers were on the Ed’s tails thanks to Eddy, not that he would remember and if he did he wouldn’t claim responsibility for it. He sighed then he heard the lunch bell ring and he looked at his lunch which was still not eaten. “Can I have your lunch Double-D?” came Ed’s voice.

Edd frowned, “I’m saving it for later,” he said and he stood up and saw Ed with Eddy.

Eddy looking at him suspiciously, “Double-D what’s up with the growth spurt?” he asked, not that he was as small as he used to be now that he was 17 years old.

Edd was able to think of an instant answer, “Delayed growth spurt Eddy, it’s rare but it happens every now and then. Hence the term, ‘rare’ you remember what that one means yes?” He asked.

Knowing Eddy didn’t he would say, “Y-Yeah I know what that means sockhead!” he grumbled angrily, “Listen mind coming to my place later on tonight I think I got a good way to get some cash for Jawbreakers!” he said excitedly.

But Double-D shook his head, “Sorry Ed, Eddy I got other plans to take care of.” he said and he got up packing away his lunch and heading for next class. Leaving his friends surprised standing there.

Eddy was mad but not furious as he said, “Ah whatever he’ll just mess up the plan anyways.” he said and he walked away Ed following behind him.

Eddy went after the two Kanker Sisters just before they got to their class, “Hey!” he said as he walked up to them they turned and noticed him towering above them he had gotten taller after all.

Lee’s hands instinctively curled into fists and she stood protectively in front of May, “W-What’dya want?” she said aggressively as Edd suppressed his instinct to run.

He inhaled deeply then looked at the two, “What happened to Marie?” He asked.

Lee’s hands relaxed, “She’s sick, don't know with what she just said she wasn’t feeling too good.” she said.

Edd was both surprised and worried by this surprised by his worry primarily, “What’s her symptoms? Is she feverish? Pale? Coughing?” he asked rapidly.

But Lee held up her hands, “Look buzz off, we got classes if you’re that worried about her why don’cha go see her yerself!” she said and she turned to her class and pushed her sister in. Edd sighed he walked to his own class, his mind on Marie now.

In the back of his mind a thought appeared, _‘Why on earth am I worried about Marie Kanker?’_ he asked himself. He sat down in his chair and as he did he felt a sudden weight on his left shoulder he looked confused and turned red as he saw… more or less… a red skinned muscular version of himself wearing a loincloth doing very little to cover the rather large penis and testicles hanging down.

This red skinned Edd smirked then held up a hand and a pitchfork appeared and as it grabbed the item small horns appeared on its head, “Cause you wanna ram that bitch good!” said this devilish Edd in a voice rather similar to Eddy’s.

He didn’t speak aloud, _‘Is this what they mean by a devil side?’_ at that he looked to his right but there was no angelic being there. _‘Where’s the other one?’_ he wondered.

Devil Edd smirked and leaned back till he was sitting in midair “Oh he’s busy being buried by your seemingly unsataiable lust for sex.” it said.

Edd blushed, _‘I-I have no idea what you mean?’_ he played off but even he couldn’t ignore his inner nature. It was true with these changes sex was so prevalant in his mind it was becoming second nature. He had to try his hardest to not stare at the other girls. Thankfully though this didn’t apply to Ed’s younger sister Sarah. However he wasn’t sure how long that would last.

School proceeded rather normally though Edd found that many girls were now looking at him with lustful eyes not just the Kankers. Nazz among them and it made him feel hot and bothered. Part of him wondered if he was crazy but he felt his already heavy balls get even heavier as if they filled up even more at the thought of Nazz checking him out. Rather it was the thought of him filling her up with his seed. The worst part it didn’t just apply to her, even looking at Lee and May his mind kept thinking of him pounding them and then blowing in such a load their bellies inflated. Normally such a thing would be unthinkable but with what’s been happening to him not to mention past occurrences it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibilities. He would have to bear it till he found a way to deal with his production problem. His balls were getting heavier and heavier with no end in sight. With the ring of the school bell another day was done, and with this day he could use his allowance to get new clothes. With that in mind he made his way to town to go shopping leaving his friends to their machinations as Eddy went to try and sucker the students of their cash.

**-Town-**

Edd walked into the clothing store and looked around for some large pants and shirts. Normally he would’ve dressed like a gentleman but for now he was just looking for something to fit. He walked to the men’s clothes to get new clothes when he felt a gaze at his back. He looked but saw no one he frowned then went back to get clothes unaware he was being watched by someone familiar.

Marie Kanker panted as she ducked down, she had gone to the store to get new clothes with her money after last night she awoke to find her clothes were tight on her body. She just happened to see Edd and her heart skipped a beat, somehow he had gotten even bigger but not just that he looked… different in the face. She wasn’t sure how to describe it but since she had started thinking about why she liked him she began to see him differently. She had thought of him, and his features her mind going over them constantly. His face which was so dorky yet handsome, his eyes so pure and passionate, and his smile so friendly and warm… a smile she only saw with his friends… never with her. As she thought about that she once again felt her thoughts spiral into despair as she remembered how afraid and pained he was to be near her. She sighed slumping to the ground in misery and self-loathing.

Edd spent a long time looking for the right clothes after several hours of browsing, trying and planning he eventually got his clothes. He walked out with 40 pounds of clothes, before he would ask Ed to carry heavy loads of shopping items but with this new body he could do it on his own he walked up to the register. He paid for his clothes and moved to exit the building. Just as he did though suddenly the door opened and Nazz was there along with Kevin. He paused as the two looked up at him Kevin, in an attempt to appear manly, growled, “Watch it dork!” had this been before Edd’s transformation he would’ve stood aside respectfully but with this new body he glared down at Kevin.

For once Kevin balked at this, “Excuse me Kevin.” Edd commanded and once again Kevin gave in, he might’ve been a dumb jock but he wasn’t a total idiot. He grumbled then stepped aside, “Good day Nazz.” He said to her and walked out.

She watched him go her eyes on his muscular body and butt. “Tch dork.” Kevin grumbled.

She turned her gaze to him, “Someone’s Jelly.” she said.

He glared at her, “Why would I be jealous of a dork?” he said.

She glared back and held up her hand counting off the reasons, “He’s bigger than you, hotter than you, nicer than you and smarter than you.” she said, “Now that I think about it yeah he’s better than you in every way possible so I don’t need to date you if I don’t want to.” she leaned in to his shocked face, “So if I were you I’d choose my **next** words… **_very carefully._ **” he swallowed realizing the wrong words could end up with his butt stuck in the ceiling.

He finally spoke, “He’s… a pretty nice guy at least…” he said.

She looked at him, “You’re lucky… this time…” she said and she walked into the store while Kevin sighed with relief.

**-Kanker’s Trailer-**

Marie Kanker sighed as she walked into the trailer of her home. Lee and May were sitting watching TV and both sat up as they looked at their noticeably larger sister. “Marie whatcha’ been up to?” Lee asked.

Marie glanced at her sister, “Went shopping.” She said, and walked to the bedroom, the two sisters paused, looked at each other, then they walked in after their sister who was lying on her bed looking up at the bed above.

May walked up, “What’s eating you? You’ve been like this since yesterday!” she said.

Marie sighed, “It’s just… I dunno…” Lee then remembered.

She sighed, “Ya’ still goin’ over why we go after them spiel?” She asked.

Marie nodded May looked at them both, “You don’t remember?” She asked.

Her sisters turned their heads to her slowly, both in shock, “You do?” came the simultaneous question.

May shrugged, “Kinda it was back when we were kids something to do with a cow! That and mud it’s been a while.” she said scratching her head, “I just remember cause it was so funny!” she said and she began to giggle and snort to herself while her sisters tried to think back.

The words ‘cow’ and ‘mud’ were now ringing in their brains, “When we were kids?” Marie asked, “When we were kids we just got bullied by everybody then something happened one day and- and…” she suddenly began to remember, “Wait!” she sat up and groaned as her head hit the boarding of the bed above her moving from her bed she stood up, “Oof wait a minute!” she said.

Lee’s mouth was open in shock, “Whoa you don’t mean-!” she began but Marie finished it for her.

“Eddy’s Petting Zoo Scheme!” she said.

May stopped snorting a few seconds but was still giggling as she now fully remembered, “That was it! Those bullies got covered in mud! That goopy stinky mud! Hee hee! Their parents moved them away, they were so embarrassed!” she snorted.

Lee spoke as she remembered “Yeah then we got to lunch and they said we’d have to be tough to be their girlfriends and that was that! We did get tough, tough enough that nobody messed with us! But… that was when they started avoiding us…” Lee said.

May gave a final snort then realized what her sister said and all three became quiet as they realized what happened. “We got a bit too… aggressive.” Marie said, “And we got cocky, we thought since nobody would mess with us there was no way the Eds wouldn’t want us… but they called us icky and ran away. We then started chasing them…” her voice quiet with deep regret.

They sat there, “Do we still like’em anymore?” Lee finally said after a minute of silence.

May smiled, “I do.” she said.

Marie and Lee looked at her, “You do?” asked Lee.

May nodded her face turning red, “Ed’s so funny and goofy, and he likes comic books.” she said, “Plus he’s thinking beyond what normal people do.” she said, “But I won’t lie. I kinda like Double-D too. He’s so sweet and kind… and that smile of his is nice.” she said.

Marie then felt it, a flare of jealousy but it quickly died down as she realized that May didn’t like Edd for the past but for the present. She leaned forward and sighed, “I… don’t know if I like him.” she said and she laid back down on her bed to think. Lee and May unable to think of how to help just left to watch TV again.

**-The Next Day-**

Edd woke up to a slight tapping sound near his window, he sat up mumbling and looked just in time to see a small pebble tap the glass. He groaned wondering if it was Eddy looking to him for answers for homework. He walked up shirtless due to his bulk but not pantless and looked out to see… “Marie?” He said in disbelief then he noticed, “She’s… different!” he said. Indeed she was taller and slightly more muscular not to mention her bust seemed much larger now. He already felt his dick starting to rise, he paced a bit wondering if he should open the window or not. He looked out and saw her imploring yet patient face, he sighed then decided to do the gentlemanly thing and answer. He opened the window, “Yes Marie?” He asked.

She shuffled slightly looking down; she inhaled deeply then exhaled. “Can… can we talk?” Her voice was soft and somehow… more womanly than the usual yelling. This, and the question itself, caused him to blink in surprise. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck thinking his parent’s wouldn’t be back till late at night, and when they did they would leave early in the morning for work.

He finally relented, “Ok one minute please.” he said and he closed the window and got fully dressed. Down the stairs and to the front door where Mary stood. She was undoubtedly different, taller, not as tall as him, bustier, and slightly more muscular. He stood aside, “Come in.” he said and she accepted the invitation, “Let’s go to my room.” he suggested she nodded and after locking the door he lead her up to his room.

Once inside Marie felt a slight thrill as one of her old goals was finally reached, ‘Be invited to Double-D’s room,’ had this been before her introspection she would’ve been pleased as punch but now she was amazed with how clean his room was. “You have a nice room.” she told him.

He smiled, “Why thank you, I try my best to keep it tidy.” he replied he gestured for her to sit on the bed but she shook her head, concerned he sat down. “Now then what did you wish to discuss?” he asked.

Marie began to pace slowly back and forth, “I remember why we used to go after you.” she said, “Eddy’s Petting Zoo,” she said, he raised his eyebrows then nodded. “All these years back we thought we had to be the toughest kids in school so that we’d be good girlfriends. But when we did we thought we could do anything… even get you as boyfriends. But you didn’t want to be our girlfriends, you thought we were gross.” she said.

He held up a hand, “I thought you were too aggressive it was Ed and Eddy that thought that, but please continue.” he clarified.

She nodded, “Anyway after a while we… forgot why we wanted you to be our boyfriends we just knew that we had to be.” She ended, “But when you asked me why I wanted to be your girlfriend… I…” she paused and sniffed as tears began to fall. These were no mere crocodile tears she was truly crying, “I don’t know…” She whimpered, “I-I thought it was because you wanted us…” she sniffed, “but when I think about it I don’t have the right to force you…” another sniff and a choked sob, “I… I want to start over… but I’m scared… I’m scared you won’t want me that… that you’ll reject me!” she looked at him. “Edd… please give me a chance to try again!” she begged and she fell to her knees unable to stop her sobbing.

Edd rubbed his neck again unsure of what to say or do really, on the one hand he was touched by her honesty and her willingness to start over. On the other hand though his emotional and physical scars ran deep thanks to her and he wasn’t sure that she really knew if she did love him or not or if she was just doing this because she really wanted a relationship or was just with him as an apology. He didn’t think for long, he got up and walked to her then he knelt down, grabbed her and pulled her up as he stood. She looked up at him sniffling and sobbing weakly then he pulled her into a hug he felt her body jerk as she hiccuped and sniffed, “I don’t know what kind of man you want in me, but if it’s ok with you I’d like to give it a try having you as… as a girlfriend.” he said. “However I’m not sure I’ll be a good boyfriend since I’ve never really been in a relationship.” he said chuckling slightly to lighten the mood.

Not just for her but for him as well being so close to her was driving him crazy he was doing literally everything in his power to stop outright humping her. He felt his breath getting heavy as his nostrils inhaled her scent. He smelled it all so acutely, her breath, her sweat, her tears, and body odor which smelled like fried foods and… something else. But he wasn’t the only one going through this, Marie was also trying her best not to just kiss him wanting this fresh start to be an actual relationship instead of a lust fueled one. They both felt their hearts beating hard as their desires was starting to overtake their sanity. Then Marie did the bravest thing in her life, and pulled away from Edd, “Uh I think I’ll go home and… take a… shower… yeah! Oh um can I get your cell phone number?” He nodded and the two exchanged numbers, with that she excused herself and left his room.  
  
Edd sighed, “Curse these primal urges.” he said and he went to take a shower himself. It was a long and cold shower, when he finished he walked out drying himself off and went to his room. When he got there he saw his cellphone glowing with a notification he grabbed his phone, and read a text, “Hay jus finish showering how bout u?” it said. He replied, “Oddly enough so did I.” he responded, he waited for the reply, at that moment he realized how strange it was that he was hinging on her words now. Then his phone rumbled with a new text, “Hey do U wanna maybe go out later on at night?” he inhaled deeply, his parents wouldn’t allow it if they checked and saw him gone they’d do more than just ground him. It took everything he had to make them not realize his own current change but he was going to have to tell them one day. “I can’t my parents have a strict curfew.” he typed back. She sent him a frowny face, “How bout after school tomorrow?” came a message afterward. “I can do that.” he said, then he realized something “Are we going out on a date?” he added in.

A long pause, “Yeah I guess… d-do you want it to be a date?” she asked, he inhaled deeply. He bit his lip then responded, “I don’t mind it.” he responded. “Then it’s a date!” came the sudden reply, “See you tomorrow!” followed with a kiss emoji. He smiled at that then he felt it, his balls getting heavy, “Oh for-” he groaned and he went to his room.

**-The Next Day, After School-**

Edd sighed as he shifted in his clothes despite wearing the even larger clothes that he had gathered he had grown even more than he anticipated. He then felt the tap on his shoulder and turned to see no one, another tap on his other shoulder, he turned that way then swung back to see Marie looking at him with a slightly mischievous look. He frowned at her and the look faded, “Sorry just trying to be funny.” she said.

He smiled at that, “While I appreciate it I just want to do things normally.” he said, “So where do you want to go?” he asked.

She shrugged, “I dunno let’s go to town and work it out from there.” they left unaware of the looks students gave them as they headed into town.

**-The Town-**

Edd and Marie walked around looking at various stores going in a few to peruse while also talking to each other about their parents and personal life. After some time they went to a local fast food joint to eat some burgers. But because of their large bodies they had to order more than the usual person did. They sat outside on a bench eating, “I… am having a good time.” he said eventually.

Marie felt her heart suddenly start beating harder, “R-Really?” she asked after swallowing a mouthful of burger.

He nodded, “Yes it was nice learning about you and getting to know you… I’m sorry your parents do not take care of you.” he said.

She shrugged, “It’s fine by the time they left we could take care of ourselves and no reason to pay for rent since it’s our place… I mean they come around to make sure we have heating and clothes for winter.” she said, “It’s not like they **totally** have forgotten us.” she said.

Edd sat there then he decided to poke, “Do… you think the real reason why you wanted us was because you wanted someone who wouldn’t abandon you?” he asked. She became silent as she thought about it.

The more she thought about it the more it made sense. “Maybe,” she said, “But…” she leaned against his arm, “I think I don’t care about that anymore… as long as I’m with you I feel… whole you know? Like a part of me is now completed.” she said.

He looked down at her and saw her peaceful expression; it made her face seem even more beautiful than ever. He wondered if this was going too quickly but he held up a hand and began to caress her face. She hummed gently and closed her eyes to his soft and delicate touch. After a while he stopped and she exhaled her disappointment and rose off his shoulder to continue eating. They ate in silence but both thinking of each other especially of their moment of physical contact. Both wanted more they wanted to kiss, to be passionate, to feel each other’s bodies. Both so consumed by their feelings they didn’t notice that they were being watched. Marie by her sisters and Edd by his friends both wondering what the hell was going on. When the two finished eating they threw out their paper and looked at each other, “Well then it’s getting late might I escort you home?” he offered.

She smiled, “I’d like that,” she said “Thank you.” and she held out her hand he looked at it then realized what she wanted and grabbed it. They both felt their heart rates go up and they walked home in silence enjoying each other’s company.

When they finally got to the Kanker’s trailer home they looked at each other, “Here you are.” he said he then looked around the trailer was more or less by itself in a mire of junk and debris. “How do you live here?” he asked, feeling his OCD kicking in.

She shrugged, “You get used to it sadly,” she replied after a slight pause she looked at him, “Thank you for today Double-D.” she said and deciding to be bold she pushed herself up with her toes and pursed her lips. He was surprised but felt if she was willing there’d be no harm. He leaned down and kissed her. It was a strange feeling, their lips pressing each other, their breaths hitting each other’s face. He felt his hands reaching for her body grabbing the sides possessively. Marie’s own hands snaked up to his sides and reached for his back to pull him closer to her. They moaned as they kissed each other again and again both ready to rut right then and there but Edd pulled back quickly but remorsefully.

He breathed for a bit and looked to see Marie blushing, “S-So uh I’ll see you tomorrow then.” he said hurriedly, “G-Good day.” and he walked away Marie waving at him weakly. Both of their hearts were throbbing in their chests and their minds were amped by sexual desire. Both of them went to bed with arousal and several masturbations sessions before actually going to bed.

**-5 days later-**

Edd and Marie were in loving bliss, they were seeing each other whenever they could and rarely spent time away from each other. However because of this Edd’s friends and Marie’s family were starting to not only feel angry but jealous of the two. In fact Eddy finally decided to draw attention to it.

As the school bell rang Edd got up and headed for his locker, when he opened it, it was slammed shut again he looked to see Eddy standing there glowering at him. “Eddy?” He asked.

Eddy scowled, “What the heck man? You’ve got no time for me and Ed? He asked. “Too busy with the nasty Kanker?” he mocked.

Edd felt his temper flare, “Don’t insult her.” he said, “Marie is a wonderful young lady maybe if you were a bit more mature you’d realize that.” he added in venomously.

Eddy’s face went red, “I’m mature enough Double-D! Enough to know you don’t care about us anymore!” he snapped.

Edd sighed, “Just because I spent a week with her doesn’t mean I don’t care I just need a break from your stupid schemes!” he snapped back.

Eddy was now furious, “Hey my schemes aren’t stupid! They just get ruined because of you!” Ed was looking at his friends nervously but his face turned to horror as Edd reached for Eddy’s collar and pulled him up off the ground to his face.

For Edd this was time to lay down the hard facts, “Eddy your schemes I’ll admit aren’t stupid at first, but they become stupid when you get greedy! Everytime it has failed it’s because of YOU and YOU alone, all of them would’ve worked if you weren’t such an avaricious, slovenly, dimwitted, imbecilic, waste of a person! There are days I wish we were never friends!” he said hatefully. It was then he heard the great intake of breath and looked to see students surrounding them. He shoved Eddy back forcefully falling onto his butt and walked away the crowd parting while Eddy sat there unable to believe what he just heard.

Marie stood outside waiting for Edd, she turned as she heard the door open and saw Edd’s angry expression. “Double-D?” she asked but he walked past she walked up to him, “Double-D!” she cried out. Again he ignored her, “Edd!” This time he stopped, and turned to face her and relaxed when he did but then he turned forward again.

“Look I’m not in a good mood.” he said.

She walked toward him, “How about you talk about it.” she suggested.

He sighed, “Look just this once I need to be alone.” he said.

Marie though wasn’t having any of it, “Edd… I’m your girlfriend, I mean yeah only for like a week but whatever you need me to do I will do it… Please don’t shut me out.” she insisted.

Edd stopped, he sighed then nodded, “Ok you’re right we are together now but please give me some time to work this out.” he said.

She knew that was the best she would get so she resolved to give him the time needed. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, “Whenever you’re ready.” she assured him. With that she went home as did Edd. Late that night he laid in his bed arms folded behind his head staring at the ceiling. What he said to Eddy was the result of literally 13 years of anger and regret finally being released. It was true many times did Edd wish he could be anything but Eddy’s friend. But no matter how angry he was he didn’t have to go that far… but at the same time he felt that if he didn’t go that far Eddy wouldn’t get just how frustrated Edd was at Eddy’s selfishness.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face groaning gently with frustration. He then sat up and grabbed his phone to text Marie. “Do you mind if I see you tomorrow? My place?” He asked.

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply, “Yea sure see you tomorrow!” she said, “Loves you!” with several hearts and kissing emoji. He smiled and put his phone away to sleep.

**-The Following Day-**

Edd sat in his room dressed very casually, he sat there looking at his body, for whatever reason since he started dating Marie his body surged with growth but now was slowing down somewhat. True he was enormous, nearly hitting the 7 feet range in height, his dick now a solid 14 inches long flaccid and 30 inches long hard, and balls that were now 12 inches in diameter. His muscles began to become compact giving him a more athletic now, he found it rather ironic how he was looking like a living breathing greek statue. He heard the doorbell and went down he opened the door to see Marie standing there she was wearing… rather revealing clothes and it made his heart go up a few beats. “I’m sorry.” she said, “My sisters saw my text and they insisted I wear… this…” She said with clear disgust.

He observed her up and down, she was nearly at 6 feet tall now he could tell with a glance, her breasts having swollen up past the typical cup range, but if there had been a classification for it it would’ve been in K cup range. He stood aside to let her in getting a good view of her butt and guessed it would’ve been around 35-40 inches across, her hips flared out and her waist looked thin with her new body. The clothes she wore, a very revealing low-cut top, with jean shorts, only enhanced her body. He felt his ‘mini-edd’ throb with desire, _‘Self-Control Edd, Self-Control.’_ what he didn’t realize was that his own casual wear also enhanced how his body looked for her.

As she walked up to her room she mentally chanted, _‘Don’t think about having sex, don’t think about having sex,’_ and of course when you try to **‘NOT’** think about something you think about it. Even as she entered his room she could clearly see herself leaning against the wall while he rammed into her with his utterly massive schlong.

Edd looked at Marie’s butt as she walked up the stairs, his mind instantly thinking how it would feel to grab it and squeeze that big booty. It was getting harder to not think about that everyday he was with her and his self-control was getting weaker with each day, but the worst part was that he wanted to do it. He wanted to have sex with her and not because of his urges this he could say with confidence he wanted to because he was in love with her and he had to make her his at all costs. He stopped when she reached the top of the stairs noticing she appeared to be lost in thought. “Marie?” he asked.

Marie jumped, “S-Sorry.” she said and she went to his room, her mind still on him penetrating her and loving her. She wanted him too, she wanted him to take charge and for him to claim her. But she didn’t want to force him into doing that but if he did she would gladly accept him, because her heart was now truly bound to him she wouldn’t accept any other man in her life if they tried she’d make sure they get the message. Now in his room she saw Edd sit on his bed then pat next to him, her heart began to thud in her chest. She sat down and looked at him, and saw his pensive yet remorseful look. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

He looked at her, “I… got into a fight with Eddy yesterday.” he said.

She blinked, “What happened?” he sighed and explained, “So he was upset since you were spending so much time with me? That’s…” she began.

“Stupid.” he finished in a matter of fact tone.

She frowned, “I was going to say petty.” she paused, “I can’t really speak but I think you should apologize.” she said.

He looked at her, “Why?” he asked.

She sighed “Look I don’t care about Eddy at all but I know that he’s been with you through a lot, maybe not 100% but definitely more than most kids would be. Maybe a day comes when you separate from him but that shouldn’t really be until after highschool or during college. In the meantime appreciate the company of friends.” she said.

He placed his hand on hers, “Even if I enjoy yours more?” he asked.

She blushed and looked into his eyes, “Edd…” She said her breathing was getting heavy and she could see he was too, “I will always…” her head began to move as did his, “always be here…” they were centimeters apart, their lips brushing each other, “for you!” and their lips met with a soft kiss. They locked and it wasn’t long before they were both grabbing each other. But neither wanted to let go this time. They loved the taste of each other’s saliva, the wrestling match with their tongues, and the feel of their heated breaths on each other’s face. He pushed her down so that she was laying on her back, his hands moving down to her waist, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling up.

She sighed with frustration as he pulled away, she helped him get her shirt off and did the same for him as they stared at each other’s tops, their upper bodies bare to all. They stared at each other silently measuring each other and marveling at each other’s bodies. She reached up to his muscular abs touching them; she felt them solid enough to be steel yet soft enough to be hot flesh. He felt pinpricks of sensation as her fingers touched his skin; it excited him both physically and sexaully he felt his dick bulging pressing against her crotch. Silence then he got off the bed and stood up he grabbed his pants unbuckling them and letting them drop as he did she grabbed her pants and pulled them off too they both threw them aside and she got off the bed while he took a step back. They stared at each other.

He saw her huge breasts, large as basketballs and with the perfect mix of sag and perk but clearly perkier than most breasts. Her thin waist with her own muscular abs, a near perfect 4 pack, and the wide hips with the big 30 inch across butt. She saw his muscular body, the powerful but compact muscular limbs, his huge dick which throbbed just below his pecs, those huge balls which probably held enough sperm to fill a small pool. Sperm that was virile and looking to impregnate… _‘I’m too young to think that but oh do I want it to happen…’_ she could almost picture their kids, her spunky toughness and his brains black blue hair, his charming smile… not sure what she’d give in terms of appearance. She then felt his hand on her cheek; he still was standing at least a good foot from her. She sighed into his hand rubbing her cheek against his hand wanting his touch. She grabbed his hand, “Touch me,” she moaned, “Take me!” she begged.

He stepped forward his chest against hers, his dick throbbing between them both, “Marie… you…” he leaned forward, “Are mine forever.” his voice was suddenly strong and husky. She loved it and he kissed her again while his hands went under her butt and he lifted her up she raised her legs letting his powerful muscles bear her up. He broke the kiss and looked to see the bed even as she leaned in to kiss and nibble his neck gently. When he was at his bed he lowered her down and she disengaged from him she fell onto the bed and spread her legs invitingly. He could see it her dripping sex and his dick was already leaking copious amounts of pre-cum already. They were both ready… but both were scared. He lowered himself and grabbed her hips raising her up so she was lined up. She felt it his huge phallus brushing her lower lips and she saw his uneasiness. 

She held up her hand and touched his cheek rubbing it comfortingly, “I’m ready.” she said, he hesitated still, “Edd…” she said gently, “No matter what happens, no matter what I feel, no matter what you do I am yours. **I** . **Am** . **Yours**.” she said. He nodded and then grasping her tight he thrust in while pulling her in. She felt the pain so sharp, so sudden, and so severe! She wanted to scream but didn't, she bit her lip and arched her back slightly. She then felt his attempt to pull away and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Edd looked down in worry and saw the blood, “M-Marie! I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to-!”

But he felt her fingers touching his torso, “It’s fine it hurts… but if it’s you… I’ll take all the pain in the world.” she soothed. He watched as her breathing slowed and she lowered her hands and nodded at him. He inhaled a bit, gathering his nerves and began to thrust. He was slow at first with each one however he sped up and as he did the pain faded more and more till it was even there anymore. A new feeling was rising in her, a thrill, a thudding in her chest, and a heat along her body. “MMmph! Yes!” she trilled.

Edd was feeling it too, her walls squeezing down coaxing him pulling him in. It was exhilarating even with his huge balls slapping against the railing he thrusted harder and deeper each time. It wasn’t long before he felt his dick head hit something. Marie gave a squeak, he gasped, “D-Did I hit your cervix?” He asked.

She gave a hesitant smile, “S-Sure whatever that is.” she said not remember exactly what that was. “Edd you know that whatever you want I’m ok with… e-e-even…” her face turned bright red. “Even… if you… did…” she mumbled the last few words.

He forced himself to stop, “Marie?” He asked.

She bit her lip then spoke again, “Even if you… if you did… I wouldn’t mind having your kids…” she said.

He went red this time, “M-Maybe not now… b-b-but after… we graduate?” He suggested, she nodded and he leaned in to kiss her. He renewed his thrusts stronger and more vigorous he felt his dick bump his muscular chest a few times. They were so enraptured with each other that neither noticed that they were growing bigger and bigger slowly but surely. They kissed as he kept thrusting his thrusts growing heavier and faster his huge balls swaying on the bed and the board.

He felt it his balls swelling up and rising up to clench his dick bulging ready to unload into her… but he couldn't yet! They still had 8 months of school left. Yet he knew he wanted it for her to carry his child to be swollen with life he would impregnate into her but not yet. He pushed up she moaned with disappointment but respected his decision, she sat up and grabbed his dick pointing it at her mouth and opened wide. He jerked off his dick as he orgasmed his hips giving small thrusts as he came spurting jizz into her mouth again and again. She latched on and swallowed. Gulping down the heavy loads that was pumped into her mouth, her belly slowly inflating as she swallowed but after the 12th shot she had to pull away. His sperm was so thick and heavy it was too much for her. Thankfully though he was nearly done as he spurted out 4 more times. His cum splattering on the wall and splattering on the ceiling and floor some of it even splattering onto his bed before he finally relaxed. Marie leaned back her hand on her bloated belly, she rubbed it imagining it was filled with a baby. She saw his hand touch it and she looked at him. He was staring at it raptly then he looked at her, “One day.” he said she nodded, and laid back. He laid next to her cradling her in his arms.

As they laid there taking joy in each other’s company she had to ask, “Why did you change like this?” she asked.

He blinked, “What?” he was confused.

She chuckled, “Hm, hm c’mon Edd I might not be the smartest kid but I’m not the dumbest either you didn’t just get a ‘growth spurt’ no way this is too much of one… what did you do and why?” She asked.

He sighed, then he stroked her cheek so she could look at him, “Well where do I start? Some people don’t really develop properly due to hormonal problems they don’t have enough growth hormones. So I wanted to make a formula that could help them produce those hormones even after their growth period had ended. Also some people end up with very weak physical bodies so I also wanted to make something that could give them a more physically fit body. So I made a formula and tested it on myself… but the result was… stronger than I calculated. Not only that but it seems to be spreadable.” He was concerned by that final part.

She nuzzled her head into his neck, “I see you really are a good person.” She praised, “I’ll be with you Edd forever.” she assured, “Nothing will separate me from you… but I’m feeling a bit tired so… let’s call it a night?” She yawned and she scooted even closer and fell asleep. Edd watched as she slept then kissing her forehead he too fell asleep.


End file.
